


I am not throwing away my shot

by ZeGreatCamicazi



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eda is pretty much Luzs mom, F/F, Fluff, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Human AU, I know its overdone, King is a human and 10, No beta we die like amitys straightness, She-Ra refernce at the end, amity is confused by the chaos, and has a small god complex, but im bored, fast burn, hes also very emo, irregular updates, king listens to mother mother, more tags to add as story goes on, we need more human king au's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeGreatCamicazi/pseuds/ZeGreatCamicazi
Summary: Amity Blight was tired of all the fancy ass private schools her parents were sending her to and after years of pleading, she was finally allowed to go to a public high school where she meets Luz Noceda and wellA lot of things happened
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 26
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so I tried writing a fic similar to this about a week ago, couldn't think of one (1) word, and gave up on it, so here's a hopefully better one!

(Amity's POV)

Amity let out a long sigh as she woke up and stretched. It was her first day at a public school and she did /not/ want to be late. She made her bed, got dressed, put on her bag, and left immediately. Her parents were still iffy about sending to a public school and leaving early would ensure them not finding her and changing their minds. Also, if she left early, she could avoid Ed and Em.

She pushed open the large doors separating the Blight manor from the rest of the world and climbed into her car, putting the keys in and then left, completely forgetting her lunch.

Since the Blight manor was a long way away from any form of civilisation the car ride took just under an hour, and she blared Girl in Red the entire way. Leaving early actually seemed to pay off though, as she reached the school just as the first batch of students began to show up, ensuring her a good parking spot.

As she got out of the car and put her bag on, her face went slack as she remembered she forgot to both get her lunch and eat breakfast. Sighing in mild frustration, she continued on into the school.

\-----

(Luz's POV)

Luz's morning schedule was a lot more chaotic than Amity's. It went something like ; get up, drag King out of bed, get dressed, eat toast, wake up Eda, make lunch, remind King to eat, wake up Eda for the second time, give King some eyeliner, eventually drag Eda down the stairs (literally), remind King not to treat the other kids at school like he's their god, fail, get in the car with Eda and drive King to his school, and /finally/ after all that, go to school with Sweater Weather blaring all the way.

Once she got to school all her euphoria from the chaos at home fizzled out. She walked in the school and headed to her first class of the year, maths. Fucking mint. She sat down and tossed her bag underneath her seat, looking around to see who was sitting beside her as she was hoping to make at least one friend this year.

To her left sat a girl with green hair that was definitely against the dress code. Against what her gut was telling her, she began talking to the green haired goblin bitch™.

"Hi, I'm Luz, Luz Noceda!" Luz said, trying not to be intimated by the green haired goblin bitch.

"Amity Blight." Amity turned briefly to look at Luz, before looking back at the board.

"You wanno hang out after school?" Luz asked slowly, still looking at Amity.

"Ask me later." Amity lowered her voice to a whisper while both looking at Luz and pointing at the teacher, who was staring at them due to the fact that Luz forgot to be quiet.

"Ok." Luz responded as she looked at the teacher apologetically.

\-----

(Amity's POV)

Amity was a little weirded out on how forward Luz was, but didn't want to pass on the chance to have a real friend as the other friends she had were, not the nicest nor friendly.

Almost the second the bell rang, signalling for them to leave for their next class, Luz ran towards Amity, almost tackling her to the ground.

"Ok /now/ can I ask my question?" Luz asked as they left the classroom and entered the hallway.

"Sure." Amity was slightly surprised at Luz asking for permission to ask the question, so her answer was rushed and her face turned red.

"Do you want to hang out after school?" Luz was bouncing slightly with every step she took.

"Yeah ok." Amity noticed how Luz's eyes lit up brighter than the actual fucking sun as she said that.

Luz's face could only be described as the dictionary definition of happiness as she squealed and hugged a very red Amity.

\-----

Once school ended and she exited the school, Amity caught Luz speedily typing something on her phone while sitting on the thick wall lining the entrance to the school before pocketing it and making eye contact with Amity and running towards her, enveloping her in a hug.

"Calm down Luz I've know you for like 6 hours." Amity wheezed out as Luz squished her in the hug.

"So?" Luz laughed as she let Amity free of her monstrously strong hug. 

"You know what?" Amity said as they began walking towards Luz's car. "Nuffin."

"Good. Cuz I got I lot more hugs a-coming" Luz then spotted Amity assumed to be her moms car and grabbed Amity's hand and ran towards it.

Luz pulled Amity inside the car and they put on their seatbelts. "So how was your first da- is that your girlfriend? Damn, your quick." A gray haired woman turned towards Luz, spotted Amity, laughed, and began driving.

"Edaaa!" Luz whined slightly at this while some kid in the front seat let out a bark like laugh.

"Can't believe she got a girlfriend when I can't even get the peasants at school to worship me!" The kid had a voice that vaguely sounded like he had a thick mask on.

"King what did I tell you about treating other people like peasants?" Luz pulled herself forward to face "King". " Sorry about that Amity, he's under the belief that he's-"

"I'm the King of Demons Luz! Its /law/ to worship me!" King threw his arms in the air as he cut Luz off.

Amity was so utterly shocked and confused at the chaos she had just witnessed that all she could do was laugh. Once she had regained her composure, she decided /now/ it was an appropriate time to introduce herself. "..Hi, I'm Amity and I'm not Luz's girlfriend." Yet.

"Sure." Eda laughed as she took a turn down a small windy road.

"I've know her for a day!" Amity protested. But internally, inside of her thoughts, where no one could hear her what she was /really/ thinking, she wanted Eda to be right. She couldn't explain that well, but Luz was everything she wanted in a person. She was funny, smart, kinda cute, just, Amity was gay for Luz Noceda.

After about five more minutes of unprompted chaos, Eda pulled into what Amity could only assume was their house and stopped the car. It was a simple two story house painted a light blue on the outside with a simple dark brown door in the middle. The weird thing about the house though? It had owl memorabilia positively everywhere.

"Welcome." Eda said as she got out of the car. "To The Owl House."


	2. Two gays bond over Azura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The owl house is chaotic and Amity doesn't know how to deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The updates will be 1-4 maybe 5 days apart at the beginning, but I always update slower as the fic goes on, so don't be sad if I don't update for 2 weeks, school is probably just stressing me out

(Amity's POV)

If Amity thought the outside of the owl house was chaotic and weird, words cannot describe the sheer chaos inside. Just like the outside, the inside was decked out in owl memorabilia. But /unlike/ the outside, the owl merch was just placed wherever, regardless of size or colour. It did look cool, but it also felt kinda suffocating.

As soon as she was inside, Luz grabbed Amity's hand and began dragging her upstairs, presumably to her bedroom. As they were going up the stairs, Amity heard Eda yell after them "DOOR OPEN!"

Amity didn't understand what she ment, but Luz did. "EDA!" She yelled back, it didn't have any bite to it though.

Luz pulled Amity into a medium sized room and sat down. As Amity did the same, Luz asked her "So, what do you wanna do now?"

Amity shrugged and began looking around the room, several things catching her eyes ; a large Azura poster above her bed, several books on the bedside table, and King poking his head through the door.

"Eda told me to give you this." He tossed a flimsy package into her room and left.

\-----

(Luz's POV)

Confused, Luz ripped open the package and unfurled its contents. She felt guilt ignoring Amity almost as soon as she showed up, but the package felt special somehow, and she didn't want to ignore it. Inside the package was a large bi flag.

Of all days for her pride flag to show up, it happened to be a day where she had a cute girl over. She could feel her face burning up as she looked between the flag and Amity, who also seemed to be blushing slightly.

"....I'll just.... put this ..... in my cupboard." Luz got up, quite embarrassed as she practically prayed for Amity not to know what it ment. There was an extremely low chance of that though.

"You seem to like Azura." Amity was presumably trying to break the awkwardness by pointing out Luz's biggest hyperfixation ever.

"DO I!" Luz felt the awkwardness snap in half as she bounded towards Amity with high speed. "I'm pretty sure I've read ALL the Azura fanfiction! EVER!"

Amity let out an outrageously adorable laugh as Luz landed on the bed. Luz gasped as she got an idea "Azura book club? Have you finished the series?"

Amity paused for a second which made Luz falter briefly, before she said "Yes to both of those." Causing Luz to punch the air as all of the awkwardness felt mere seconds ago fizzled out and ceased to exist.

"BOOK" Luz yeeted herself off of the bed and to her bookshelf to grab the first Azura book, and then yeeted herself back on to the bed, causing Amity to laugh with a small hint of fear in her eyes.

"Ok before we start," Luz said as she began opening her book. "Do you ship Hecazura?"

"Who?" Amity seemed to not be the most familiar with ship names.

"Hecate and Azura." Luz got to the first page and shifted herself slightly backwards onto the pillows.

"Honesty, and this might just be my opinion, but Hecate is a Simp for Azura. So yeah." Amity shrugged as she shared her opinion, which Luz did too.

"I KNOW RIGHT!?" Since Luz never had any friends, she never could share her opinion. So when she /got/ a friend that also thought that Hecate's a bigger Simp than Sokka from Avatar the Last Air bender.

As they started reading the first page, both Luz and Amity grew gradually closer and closer until Luz rested her head on Amity's shoulder. Unbeknownst to Luz at the time, Amity was turning tomato red as she felt Luz's head heavy her shoulder.

\-----

(Amity's POV)

They spent over 7 hours reading the first book, eventually finishing the entire thing. Amity stretched and yawned, reaching for her phone to check the time. Her eyes wided as she realized "Luz is 10 pm."

Luz threw herself forward in shock and said "Wait really?" Amity showed her her phone. "Shit."

"Language Noceda!" Amity faked offendedness as she splayed a hand across her chest. "Seriously though, what am I supposed to do? My parents will kill me if I come home this late." She wasn't exaggerating.

"Sleepover?" Luz cocked her head to the side a small bit while looking at Amity hopefully.

\-----

Amity quickly agreed to the sleepover idea just because it would the her away from her family, if juts for a few hours. Luz offered Amity a pair of pyjamas, Azura merch of course, and she went to the bathroom to put them on. On the way back, she heard what sounded uncannily similar to Mother Mother's "Body" coming from King's room. Disturbed, she peeked in through the crack and saw him on the floor playing with toy dinosaurs. He was knocking over all the toys with the largest dino while yelling "YES! YES! DIE MORTALS! DEATH IS YOUR GOD!"

Amity turned around, very much weirded out, and walked back into Luz's room and said to Luz, who was placing a TV onto the dresser at the end of the bed "You really like Azura huh?"

Luz just nodded as she yeeted herself headfirst onto the bed. "I got the TV from the living room so we can watch all the Azura movies." She said once she sat back up, Amity moving to go lie down.

\-----

(Luz's POV)

They spent several more hours watching the Azura movies, going well into the night and early morning, falling asleep about 4 am. Around the second movie, they slid down under the covers. During the third movie, Amity snuggled into Luz and put her arms around her upper chest. At the end of the fourth movie, they fell asleep, completely tangled in each other.

They both woke up around 10:30 AM in a blind and complete panic as they missed the second day of school, only to have Eda say "Take the day off ye raging sapphics."

"Really Eda?" Luz said as she make a bowl of cornflakes, Amity doing the same all while Eda crawled at them with what looked like vodka in her cup.

She sat down at the table to eat her cornflakes, thinking that she could just sit with Amity in peace, but then King fell down the stairs. 

"EDA THE STAIRS TRIED TO KILL ME AGAIN!" He said as he bathed into the kitchen, causing Amity to spill some milk on the table.

"King how many time swill I have to tell you this, the stairs don't have homicidal intentions directly towards you." Eda sighed as she refilled her cup.

"WHERES YOUR PROOF?" King grabbed an apple and went to the sink to go wash it.

"Hey, why are you still here and not in school?" Eda's vodka must have kicked in as she realised the obvious.

"I slept in?" King's voice went lighter at the end, indicating a lie.

"Hah!" Eda snorted while leaning against the counter. "Go clean your room or I'll take away your spotify account."

Luz and Amity were fighting incredibly hard not to burst out laughing at King's wackass antics. Amity failed shower, as at the end, she snorted milk out of her nose as King yeeted himself up the stairs faster than Luz could ever dream of.

They both went upstairs to continue watching Azura. Once they finished all the movies, it was about 12:45, so it was still a while until Amity had to go home without being sus. Once again, they slid under the covers and CUDDLED. THEY CUDDLED. NO SMUT IN MY CHRISTIAN MINECRAFT SEVER.

This time though, they didn't fall asleep that quickly, instead Amity nuzzled her head into the crook of Luz's shoulder, causing her to turn slightly red. After overcoming the initial surprise of Amity using her neck as a pillow, her next cognitive thought was to pull Amity in tighter, so ahe did. It was weird, she had only known Amity for a day and they were already cuddling in her bed. It didn't matter though, Amity was too warm to deny her any hugs.

Pulling her closer into herself, Luz shifted her arm so it could go up and down the back of Amity's head. She looked down to see if it was making Amity uncomfortable, but instead of making Amity uncomfortable, it seemed to give her some form of.... sunburn? So she kept going, slightly slower this time.

\-----

(Amity's POV)

When Amity felt Luz running her hand up and down her head, she legitimately lost all coherent thoughts as her gay panicking took over. A couple seconds in, she could feel Luz looking down at her, possibly looking to make sure what she waa doping was ok. Not wanting for it to stop, Amity used /her/ arm to pull Luz in tighter (somehow). Despite the fact Luz slowed down slightly, Amity could still feel her face burning up.

Mere seconds later, Amity began drifting asleep, still encapsulated in Luz's arms. Even as her last thread of consciousness began shutting off, all she could feel and think of was Luz cuddling her and running her hand up and down her head. And she was completely fine with that.

\-----

(Luz's POV)

Even though Luz could tell Amity was falling asleep, she didn't stop running her hand through her hair. It was idly therapeutic, and if she was guessing right, Amity was enjoying it too. Despite King's loud banging as he cleaned up his room under the threat of not being able to listen to Mother Mother, Luz too felt herself falling off to sleep. It may have been the middle of the day, but one does not simply cuddle with Amity and NOT want to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> King definitely would listen to Mother Mother if luz showed him them


	3. Gay lmao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of shit happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently the way I portray kings god complex is concerning 😅

Quick TW as there are mentions of homophobia in the latter half of the chapter

(Amity's POV)

After a couple more hours of chaos, it was time to go home. The ride home was just as chaotic as literally every other moment involving Luz, Eda and/ or King. Once they got in sight of the Blight manor, Luz apparently could not find the words to describe how she felt about the size of the house, so she just bonked her head against the car window.

"Luz?" Amity put her hand on her shoulder, casing the Latina to blush slightly as she removed her head from the car window.

"Its so bIG?" Luz looked at a laughing Amity with her arms out stretched, hands pointing towards to absolute UNIT of a house.

"I know!" Amity was doubling over at Luz's shock, not noticing King was having a similar reaction.

"ITS SO FUCKING HUGE?!" King was also doing a similar hand and arm motion as Luz was doing, but severely more dramatic (somehow). "AND FOR WHAT?!"

Amity just shrugged as Luz hit her with another question. "Can I come over sometime?"

Amity's face went from scrunched up with laughter to full 'oh fuck'. "Sometime." She agreed. Her parents weren't the most accepting and seeing her in close proximity with another girl would get the /best/ really tion out of them. Also her siblings were just assholes. That's it. No more explanation needed.

Eda pulled into the driveway and stopped to let Amity out, and then drove back out. Amity sighed, shouldering her bag, and walked inside. Her plan was to get inside the house and into her room without any interaction, but because life fucking hates her, two steps into Tue house she encountered Ed and Em.

"Well hello there Mittens." Ed said, stopping Amity in her tracks.

"Where were you dear sister?" Em pulled up beside her brother, an annoyingly innocent look on both her and Ed's face.

"None of your fucking business." Amity grumbled as she tried, and failed, to push past the twins.

"We were worried about you Amity." Ed walked slightly to the right, once again stopping Amity from moving anywhere.

Amity actually let out a laugh at this before punching Ed in the chest and saying as she ventured for the stairs "No you fucking weren't."

She ran up the long stairs as she finally reached her room and tossed her bag onto her desk, sitting down on her bed as she heard a knock at her door. Em, by the sound and speed of knock. "The hell do you want?" She yelled at the door.

"Homework." Em opened the door, proving Amity's suspicions right, and threw a binder with a disturbing amount of paper inside onto her bed, and closed the door. It was nothing Amity couldn't get through in 2 hours.

She then remembered last nights homework, which she abandoned while messing around with Luz, and groaned into her pillow.

\-----

(Luz's POV)

Once they got home, Luz ran into her room to rush over her homework from last night. Once she had got that done, she remembered the bi flag King unknowingly tossed into her room. Her eyes widened as she both groaned inwardly and went to get the flag.

She opened the closet door and reached for the carelessly tossed in flag, which was simply laying crumpled on the floor. She pulled it out and had a proper look at it for the first time since she bought it on Amazon.

It looked just like your average Bi flag with pink over purple over blue. Luz sighed as she looked for a spot on her wall that /wasn't/ covered with Azura shit. Her door /was/ covered in Azura shit, but only the bottom quarter, leaving enough for her flag.

She yeeted herself down the stairs to get the pack of blu tack she knew Eda kept in the shed behind the house. It took her like 25 minutes to find it though, as Eda was a sever hoarder and kept the shit she couldn't keep in the house in the shed.

Luz eventually found it thankfully, it was under some weird chair with old Norse marked all over it. It was kinda creepy but also kinda cool. 

\-----

Luz then yeeted herself back up the stairs and into her room, blu tack packet in hand. She grabbed the flag and positioned it so it was hanging sideways, and used a shit tonne of blue tack to keep it up, then sat on her bed and admired her flag before she felt her phone buzzing in her pocket. It was Amity.

She pressed the little green button to accept the call and put the phone to her ear. "Heyo."

"LUZ." Either Amity was yelling, or Luz needs to turn down her phone volume.

"Hi??" Luz was wondering if King could hear her as Amity was loud.

"I GOT THE NEW AZURA BOOK!" Amity definitely was yelling.

"DEADASS?!" Luz was planning on getting it on launch day, which was on Saturday, but she ended up having to babysit King as Eda was gone to who knows where and she only returned on Sunday evening.

"YEAH!" Amity was probably shaking the wall with how loud she was being.

"OK I /NEED/ TO GO TO YOUR HOUSE SOMETIME!" Luz was still shocked about the /size/ of Amity's house.

"FRIDAY?" Amity wasn't /as/ loud as before, but she was still loud.

"FRIDAY." Luz confirmed.

\-----

(Amity's POV)

Amity hung up her phone and set it to the side. Her parent were rarely home, but since she just yeeted herself up the long ass stairs after encountering Ed and Em, she wouldn't know. She briefly froze as, if her parents were home, they just heard her yelling about an interest they thought she was over and done with.

After a couple seconds of feeling paralyzed with fear at the thought of encountering her parents, she reached for her phone to look something up. She remembered seeing that large flag over at Luz's house and wanted to know what it ment, and why she was so embarrassed at Amity seeing it.

After brainstorming for a couple seconds about what to search up, she ruled out country flags as who would be embarrassed by someone seeing their countries flag? She then searched up the different pride flags, selected images, and began scrolling.

Gay, lesbian, pan, trans, none of those fit the colours Amity was looking for. But, just as she was about to give up, she spotted the exact colours she was looking for. The Bisexual flag. She clicked on the image to get a definition. 

She got something along the lines of "Bisexuality is when a person experiences sexual or romantic attraction to people of their gender and any gender that's not their own" 

Amity felt confused, why would Luz want to hide her sexuality from her? Did she think-?

Amity's face went from to confused to an expression that can only be described as 'oh..'

Luz was scared of her being homophobic.

Amity scrambled to close Google and open her contacts, selecting Luz. She didn't want to call her, as it might accidentally out her, so she opted instead for texting.

/(Amity) : Hey Luz?/

/(Luz) : Sup homie?/

/(Amity) : are you Bi?/

/(Luz) : .../

/(Luz) : how'd you find out/ 

/(Amity) : your flag/

/(Luz) : i am/

/(Luz) : can we still be friends?/

/(Amity) : why would we not be?/

/(Amity) : lmao/

/(Luz) : I thought you might be homophobic/

/(Amity) : Luz/

/(Amity) : Homie/

/(Amity) : the one good friend I've had in years/

/(Amity) : how can I be homophobic/

/(Amity) : when I'm one of the gayest bitches on the planet/

\-----

(Luz's POV)

Luz could feel herself shaking slightly as she clutched her phone to her chest in excitement. Amity not only wasn't homophobic, but was gay herself! Coming out to /anyone/ felt like a death wish after she tried coming out to her biological mom.

"You are not 'Bi'!" Her bio mom had yelled at her "you are just confused! What even is " Bi"!"

Eda was far more accepting, saying she dated a girl named Odalia (wack name btw) back when she was in high school, which was why Luz moved in with her and King 2 years ago.

Still, she was kinda glad Amity asked her about the flag first as it made coming out just that bit easier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please correct me if I got anything wrong in the definition of being Bi, I'm MLM and what I put is just what I've learnt over time from various Bi people


	4. Homosexual shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Texts, gay, she ra, and more fucking alphabet mafia shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for both the update gap and how I'm ending it so early. I never came up with a plot and since that worked several times before, I thought it would in this one
> 
> I was wrong :/

(Amity's POV)

Amity sighed, reaching for her phone. It was Friday morning and she wanted to make sure that Luz still wanted to come over. She spent the entire week trying to make an excuse on why Luz couldn't come over that day.

The thing is, her parents would be gone on a meeting for who knows what so they wouldn't be home to question why Amity was hanging out with some random fucker from school. It was Ed and Em she was worried about.

They always found some reason to bother Amity. Like taking her clothes, or messaging some random wacko that she loved them. Yes it was awkward no more questions.

/(Amity) : u still coming over/

/(Luz) : YOU CAN BET YOUR ASS I AM/

/(Amity) : luz stop yelling I'm trying to make breakfast/

It was a bad joke but Amity still laughed.

/(Luz) : ?/

/(Amity) : nvrmind/

It was cute how Luz didn't always understand her shitty dad jokes.

/(Luz) : I'm bringing the Azura movies you can't say no/

/(Amity) : I wasn't planning to lol/

It was weird how anything Luz said made her laugh.

/(Amity) : gotta go bye/

/(Luz) : bye love you!/

Did Luz mean that platonically or...

/(Amity) : love you too/

\-----

(Luz's POV)

Luz smiled as she pocketed her phone and got in the car, Eda and King shortly following and they began the drive to school.

Unfortunately for everyone's ears, it was Kings turn to choose the music. Almost seconds after his phone connected to the cars (somehow existent) Bluetooth, a horrible screeching noise came out of the speakers, then clearing up to a quite pleasant music, but then the words "Take my eyes" began echoing out of the speakers.

"Really King?" Luz asked in a monotone as she turned her head to face the emo child. "You've been non stop blaring this for weeks."

"Says the girl blaring Sweater Weather every night at midnight." King retaliated.

"Ooh get her King!" Eda laughed she just barely avoided a car accident.

Luz didn't even bother with any coherent words of retaliation, she just let out a loud groan as her head hit the window.

"Are you sure that Blight girl isn't your girlfriend?" Eda said as she pulled into the school parking lot.

"EDA."

\-----

(Time skip cuz I don't know how American highschools work)

(Also Amity's POV)

As Amity walked out of the school into the parking lot, she braced herself. Not to be yelled no, but to be aggressively hugged by

"Luz!" Amity's voice squeaked slightly as she gay panicked due to physical contact with Luz.

"WHERES YOUR CAR" Apparently, when Luz gets /really/ exited, her voice goes up 78 kajillion notches.

"Follow me." Amity's sigh indicated she was slightly mad, when in reality, it was a mask to stop her from turning into a gay puddle.

They climbed into Amity car and put on their seatbelts (safety). Just as amity was about to start driving, Luz put a hand on her shoulder.

"Is that fucking Catra Applesauce Meow Meow on your seatbelt." Luz pointed to the middle of Amity's seatbelt where, sure enough, there was a sticker of Catra with 'gay cat' underneath in the colours of the lesbian flag.

"Yes?" Amity said, slightly nervous for no goddam reason.

"Fuck Azura we watching She-Ra." Luz said as she sat back properly. Well, as properly as you could get for a raging Bisexual.

"Yeah ok." Amity agreed as she finally started up the car and drove out of the parking lot.

Amity's face went slack with mild fear as she realized that "Luz, I uh, I don't have a TV."

"That's ok," Luzs voice hadn't lost its upbeat chipper even though Amity dropped that small bomb on her. "We can go to my house instead."

Amity suddenly felt a huge weight lift off of her shoulders once Luz said that. Now they wouldn't have to encounter Ed and Em like the bothersome Pokemon they were.

"Luz I don't know how to get to your house."

\-----

(Luz's POV)

Luz practically smuggled Amity inside in order to avoid Eda shipping them like Luz ships Hecazura. They reached Luz's room and after Luz yeeted Amity onto her bed, she snuck back downstairs to get the TV so they could watch She-Ra and the Princesses of Gay.

It took a large amount of effort to get the TV upstairs, possibly due to Luz's nerd arm, but once she did, Amity was dragging her chefs and drawers up to her bed.

"Its so we can watch the show up close." Amity Said as she stopped dragging the massive hunk of wood.

"Why didn't we do that last time?" Luz speculated with slight disappointment as she set the Tv down on the chest and drawers and began connecting all the wires.

Amity just shrugged and hopped on the bed, Luz following suit. Luz turned on the Tv, elected Netflix and put on the gayest show of the latter 2010's.

Since they were originally planning on going to Amity's house, and they were definantly going to binge the entire show, Amity didn't have anything to were in both sleep (if it ever happened) and in the morning. But Luz had secretly hoped for this outcome, so she set aside a set of pyjamas just for if Amity stayed over that night.

What made Luz even more ecstatic was the fact that Amity had only watched seasons 1-4, so she didn't know about Season 5 episode 13 17 or so minutes in, so when they got there, Luz could see Amity's genuine reaction at g a y.

This was going to be good.

\-----

(Amity's POV)

They were five seasons and 12 episodes in and Amity was thoroughly enjoying it. She was all enveloped in Luz, under the blankets of course and the show was just so gay- good. Especially Catra new outfit. That tittie window really brought out Amity's gay and combined with the fact she got a short hair cut that looked kinda similar to Luz's she was internally screaming with how gay she was feeling.

They got to the credits and as Luz reached for the remote to press the "skip to next episode" button, Amity slid up slightly and leaned her head against Luz's, causing both of their faces to turn as red as humanly possible.

The continued watching the episode before they got to "that" bit, where Luz tensed up slightly, confusing Amity slightly, before she heard Catra say

"Don't you get it?" The magicat cried, reaching her hand out. "I love you, I always have. So please, just this once, stay!"

Amity gasped in pure excitement as this was said, as she had suspicions something like this was going to happen from legitimately episode one. A bit, no a /lot/, of adrenaline began pumping itself though Amity's system as she realized what both she and Catra were about to do next.

She slid up just that bit further as the scene cut back to the Heart and Adora said "You love me?"

Amity could feel her heart thumping extremely heavily against her chest as Catra laughed and said "You're such an idiot."

Amity put her right arm across Luz as Adora said "I love you to"

As Catra pulled Adora in for a kiss, Amity did the same, greatly shocking the Latina.

Amity pulled herself off of Luz and as she felt her confidence was still high she looked Luz dead on the eyes "I love you Luz" and pulled her in for another kiss.

"I-I" Luz stuttered as she looked a little frantic.

Amity froze in pure fear as she realized that she just admitted she loved a girl she hadn't even known for a week. She was saved form this terror though, as Luz said the words Amity had hoped she would say since she first layer eyes on her

"I love you too."

And so, they ended up making out for the next couple minutes while she ra played in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think imma Wright an owl house chatfic soon 
> 
> And yes I had to make the ending she ra 
> 
> Because I can that's why

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me y'all understand the reference to my previous fic


End file.
